Le retour de Mr Dimitri
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Quand le destin décide de faire revenir Mr Dimitri dans la vie de Grace.... Le destin! Oui mais pas seulement......
1. Chapter 1

LE RETOUR DE MR DIMITRI.

Auteur : Ptite Mac.

Saison : Fin de la saison trois mais la saison trois

en général.

Couple : Grace/Mr Dimitri.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi c'est aussi simple que ça lol.

Lily passa au "BookLovers", avant d'aller travailler à

la station de radio, ayant encore quelques heures de

libres devant elle et voulant les passer avec sa soeur

qu'elle voyait moins que d'habitude en ce moment, avec

tout ce qui se passait dans leur vie respective.

Elle ouvrit la porte, rentra et se dirigea vers le

comptoir : aujourd'hui se trouvant être le jour

d'arrivée des nouveaux livres, à en croire les stocks

à même le sol, attendant d'être classé dans les

rayons. Judy n'étant pas dans les parages apparemment,

elle se débarrassa alors de son manteau et de son

écharpe et se dirigea vers les rayons, c'est ainsi

qu'elle percuta une pile de livres dont elle fît

tomber le premier. Elle le ramassa et le retourna pour

voir de quel oeuvre il s'agissait : "Le Coeur a ses

Secrets.", nouvelles et poèmes d'August Dimitri. Elle

se figea instantanément et c'est justement cet instant

que choisit sa soeur pour faire son apparition. Cela

faisait à peu près un mois que cet homme était sortit

de la vie de sa fille, de leur vie, et elle ne pensait

plus en entendre parler, du moins pas avant un bon

bout de temps.

-"Lily! s'écria Judy, bien loin de se douter du

trouble intérieur dans lequel était plongée sa soeur,

ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour

dire bonjour, ça me fait plaisir! - après quelques

secondes sans réactions de la part de Lily - Tu es

sûre que ça va! Tu es toute pâle!"

C'est alors qu'elle vît le recueil que Lily tenait

dans ses mains, elle le lui prit, le regarda et en fit

l'éloge.

-"Ah oui c'est son nouveau bouquin, il est bon, c'est

un très bon auteur et poète, il a l'air d'avoir vécu

un grand chagrin d'amour. Tu devrais le lire, tu m'en

diras des nouvelles!"

-"Judy? je peux te le prendre maintenant, j'ai quelque

chose d'urgent à faire?"

-"Oui bien sur."

Puis elle partie. Elle tourna au coin de la rue, et

s'assit au volant de sa voiture, restant le regard

dans le vide pendant quelques instants. Elle ouvrit le

recueil et commença à lire de la première ligne,

complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait et ne

s'arrêtant qu'à la dernière. Ses yeux se mirent à

survoler la page des remerciements en tous genres

quand son regard s'arrêta soudainement : une dédicace,

à son amour perdu semble-t-il, retint son attention.

Une impression de déjà vu s'empara d'elle et tout d'un

coup elle se revit des semaines en arrière.

"Pour la fille au regard le plus seul,

Puissent ses yeux s'illuminer d'une lumière nouvelle,

Car les miens se sont éteints du jour où j'ai quitter

le sien.

Toujours aussi Tendrement.

Ton August.

(En espérant qu'un jour tu puisses lire ces quelques

lignes qui te sont destinées.)

Plus aucun doute ne se fît dans son esprit, elle sût

parfaitement à qui cette dédicace était adressée : à

Grace, sa fille à elle, son petit bébé, sa petite

fille qui avait grandit si vite et qu'elle avait

refusé de voir devenir une femme par la faute ou grâce

à cet homme, elle n'arrivait pas encore à se décider.

Lire ce livre, son recueil, lui demanda toute sa

réflexion; de part ce qu'elle avait lu, il lui

semblait qu'il avait aimer Grace, sincèrement et

profondément et leur "séparation forcée" l'avait

énormément affecté apparemment. Et comme faisait

supposer ses poèmes et sa dédicace, il l'aimait

toujours. Survint alors un dilemme : devait-elle oui

ou non en parler à Grace?

Elle relut encore une fois deux poèmes sur Grace qui

l'avait marqué, car ils étaient intentionnellement

explicites :

"Ses Doux Yeux Bruns."

et

"Grace tout simplement Grace"

C'est alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle devait le lui dire,

elle avait le droit de savoir, après tout il

s'agissait de sa vie et de son histoire d'amour et que

sa fille n'était vraiment plus pareille depuis qu'on

lui avait enlevé SON Mr Dimitri. Mais d'un autre coté

cela signifierait aussi qu'elle ne contrôlerait plus

rien de la situation. Ce dernier argument lui fît

prendre la décision de ne rien dire à Grace, du moins

pour le moment.

Elle venait de passer un peu plus de deux heures

cloîtrée dans sa voiture à se torturer l'esprit à

propos de cette oeuvre qui avait un lien direct avec

sa vie. Elle ouvrit sa portière de voiture, la claqua,

verrouilla son véhicule pour se diriger de nouveau

vers la librairie.

-"Me revoilà Judy, je viens te rendre le livre que je

t'ai emprunté!"

-"Merci mais tu aurais pu le rendre plus tard quand tu

l'aurais lu jusqu'au bout et pas à peine feuilleter."

-"J'ai fais mieux que ça, je l'ai finit!"

-"Il t'a plus au moins?"

-"J'avoue bien volontiers que cet auteur a un réel

talent, mais disons qu'il y a un "hic" quelque part."

Judy qui était ravie de l'engouement de sa soeur pour

ce poète, voulait lui dire que Mr August Dimitri,

l'auteur donc, allait faire une soirée-dédicace à la

librairie vendredi prochain, mais Lily avait piquer sa

curiosité au vif.

-"Quel genre de "hic"?... Lily, qu'est-ce qui se

passe?"

-"Voilà...August Dimitri, ce poète... cet homme

a été le professeur de Grace!"

-"Oh tu dois le connaître alors! Tu pourrais

peut-être..."

-"Tu ne m'as pas très bien comprise, ce que je veux

dire c'est que c'est "Le Monsieur Dimitri" de

Grace... et que ce livre parle d'elle, en fait il

parle d'eux également."

-"Tu veux dire que c'est le professeur avec qui elle

aurait eu une soi-disant liaison ?"

-"Oui."

-"Si c'est le cas il est éperdument amoureux d'elle

quoiqu'il se soit passer entre eux après tout nous

n'en savons rien mais il l'aime ça s'est sur, c'est ce

que nous montrent ses écrits."

-"Oui je sais, c'est ce qui m'a paru aussi. L'image

que nous transmet ce livre est bien loin de celle plus

stéréotypée que tout le monde s'était faite du prof

pervers qui séduisait une jeune élève, lorsque le

scandale a éclaté. Mais je n'en reste pas moins sa

mère et cela m'inquiète légèrement, disons que

maintenant je commence seulement à comprendre et à

accepter."

-"Tu vas mettre Grace au courant?"

-"Non. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très judicieux."

-"Pour elle ou pour toi? ... je pense qu'elle a le

droit de savoir et de faire son choix en toute

connaissance de cause, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est

plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis "l'incident". Tu

es sa mère et tu as peur c'est normal mais tu veux

qu'elle soit heureuse aussi n'est-ce pas! Alors

dis-le lui!"

-"Je sais très bien que je suis en partie responsable

de ça mais pour le moment il faut que j'y réfléchisse,

je le lui dirai plus tard quand j'aurai les idées plus

claires!"

Elle regarda sa montre, vit qu'elle allait être en

retard si elle ne partait pas maintenant, dit au

revoir à sa soeur puis partie. Une fois que la porte

d'entrée de la librairie fut fermée et sa soeur bien

loin, Judy laissa échapper un... :

-"Oui mais peut-être que quand tes idées seront

claires il sera trop tard..."

Elle réfléchis un instant au petit coup de pouce

qu'elle pourrait donner à la situation, sachant

pertinemment que Lily n'en parlerait pas de si tôt à

Grace, même le plus tard possible. Alors il lui vient

une idée plus que brillante d'après elle et elle était

sûre que Grace ne l'a contredirait pas sur ce point

là!

À Suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

LE RETOUR DE MR DIMITRI.

Chapitre 2 :

Le jour suivant Grace rentra la première à la maison et prit donc le courrier : factures diverses, pubs plus ou moins stupides et une grande enveloppe, lourde qui lui était à première vue adressée. Elle prit cette dernière, laissa le reste sur la table de la cuisine, bien en évidence, et partit dans sa chambre. Une fois là haut elle s'assit posément sur son lit et ouvrit cette enveloppe qui l'intriguait, celle-ci contenait un livre et une simple lettre.

"Grace,

Ceci faisait partit du nouvel arrivage de livres hier matin. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse d'en être informée.

Ta mère m'a expliqué la situation, qui ne se débloquera pas de sitôt si tu n'es pas mise au courant (ce que je doute qu'elle fasse). Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir d'où cette courte lettre.

Je tiens aussi à ce que tu saches qu'il fera une soirée-dédicace ce vendredi à la librairie de 18h à 21h. (Par contre ça ta mère ne le sait pas et je ne compte pas le lui dire).

Si tu veux le voir, nous pourrons nous arranger.

Bonne lecture

Ta Tante Judy qui t'aime."

Dès que l'enveloppe fut ouverte, Grace eut une sorte d'intuition, elle avait sût qu'il s'agissait de Lui. Lire cette lettre que sa tante avait écrite raviva en elle un tourbillon de sensations bien enfouies au fond d'elle et qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir.

Son nouveau livre s'intitulait "Le coeur a ses Secrets". Son propre coeur rata un battement à la lecture du titre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu écrire sur eux, et pourtant...

Elle mit la lettre de coté, s'installa confortablement et se plongea dans la lecture, elle le savait déjà de son nouveau livre préféré.

Elle le lit d'une traite en passant par toutes les émotions. Ce livre la représentait, représentait aussi l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle jouait avec les pages du livre quand elle vit celle des dédicaces, étant curieuse elle les parcouru sans vraiment y prêter une attention particulière jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la sienne, celle qui lui était destinée. Troublée, elle en laissa tomber le livre et ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes, qui une à une se frayèrent un chemin sur ses joues. Elle la relut et prit ensuite la lettre de Judy avec elle : elle devait la voir et lui parler. C'était décidé : elle reverrait August Dimitri et elle avait sa tante comme allié. Le destin le remettait sur sa route et s'il le fallait elle lui donnerait un petit coup de main.

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard elle se trouvait devant le BookLovers. Elle se fit la réfléxion qu'elle devrait être prudente vendredi car son père ne serait peut-être pas très loin et une confrontation entre Jake et Mr Dimitri avait été largement suffisante.

Une fois rentrée dans la librairie elle chercha des yeux Judy qu'elle trouva dans un des rayons en pleine conversation avec une cliente. Judy mit rapidement fin à cette conversation somme toute banale pour se tourner vers un problème pour le moins épineux dont elle devait discuter avec sa nièce.

Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis trop vite.

-"Grace comment ça va?!"

-"Bien, le trouble et le choc passé ça va très bien. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue, je... il me manque tellement. J'espère que maman..."

Ce que Grace apparemment ne voulait pas puisqu'elle plongea directement dans le dit sujet épineux.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça on ne lui dira rien. Pour le moment il nous faut trouver le moyen de te faire sortir sans attirer les soupçons! Par contre j'ai pensé que tu pourrais arrivé vers la fin de la séance comme ça vos retrouvailles ne seront pas gâchées par des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, comme ça tu seras la dernière, et je pourrai fermer après que tu sois rentrée, qu'en pense-tu?!"

-"C'est parfait mais il me faut toujours une excuse valable pour sortir parce que maman se méfie encore un peu et puis y 'a papa qu'il faut à tout prix éloigner!"

-"Pour Jake ne t'en fais pas, Tiffany m'a apprit qu'il partait jeudi soir pour rencontrer un fournisseur et qu'il ne rentrerait que samedi. ... Quant à l'excuse... Le fait d'avoir besoin de venir ici faire des recherches pour un devoir c'est convainquant?!"

-"Oui je pense que ça pourrait marcher."

-"Bien alors je passerai te prendre peu de temps avant la fin de la soirée. Par contre ma puce pas d'excès de zèle dans ta façon de t'habiller hein!?!"

-"Judy!!! Il faut que je m'habille convenablement!"

-"Alors tu mettras tout ça dans un sac, ça fera beaucoup moins suspect, dans ton sac d'école par exemple pour faire plus crédible."

-"Ok. Merci pour tout Judy. T'es la meilleure des tantes au monde!"

-"J 'te remercie pour ce compliment. Puis Grace c'est tout à fait normal je suis passée par là aussi alors je comprends. Et tu me remercieras vraiment plus tard parce que c'est pas encore tout à fait gagné, mais sache que je suis là à n'importe quel moment si tu veux parler."

-"D'accord, puis faudra que tu m'expliques des choses toi! Je dois rentrer avant que tout le monde ne s'inquiète de ne pas me voir à la maison. À plus tard. Bisous!"

-"Bye ma chérie. Bisous!"

Sur le chemin du retour Grace sentit des papillons dans le bas-ventre, c'était un curieux mélange entre excitation et appréhension. En tout cas une chose était sûre, elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : être déjà vendredi soir!

La semaine se déroula très vite ou très lentement ça dépendait à qui vous posiez la question. Mais ce fameux vendredi soir arriva quand même bien vite.

Comme prévu Grace faisait ses "devoirs", s'apercevant qu'il lui manquait des éléments, elle descendit pour téléphoner. Allant dans la cuisine prendre le téléphone, elle croisa sa mère qui justement y était et lui demanda d'appeler Judy (Lily réglementait encore un peu ses appels téléphonique, surtout le soir).

Judy affirma à sa soeur que ce n'était pas un problème pour elle de passer prendre Grace et même de l'aider dans ses devoirs.

Voilà comment 20 minutes plus tard elle passa prendre sa nièce sans que cela ne génère de questions et que le sac de Grace plus gros qu'à l'habitude passa inaperçu.

Première partie du plan réussie!!

Elles préférèrent passer par derrière, comme ça il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne la voit Elle, et bien entendu elle pourrait se changer tranquillement. Il était quand même 20h53 quand Judy décida de repointer le bout de son nez dans la salle et de veiller au grain quant au bon déroulement des dernières demandes de dédicaces.

-"Judy! Où étiez-vous passée?"

-"Nul part, j'avais juste quelque petites choses à mettre au point!"

-"Rien de très grave j'espère?! -Tenez. Merci. Bonne soirée.- "

-"Ho non! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas! Bon c'était la dernière!... Vous avez l'air plutôt déçu, pourtant il y a eu énormément de monde ça ne vous convient pas?!"

-"Si si c'est juste que la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, elle, n'est pas venue. Mais j'aurai du m'en douter..."

-"Pourquoi ça?"

-" C'est plutôt compliqué en fait."

-"Ok, pour elle-même, - attendez elle ne va pas tarder - Bon je vais aller fermer la boutique maintenant que tout le monde est partit.

Grace qui s'était cachée dans un coin, observait la scène étant à la fois toute excitée et paralysée, c'était très étrange comme sensation tout en étant contradictoire. Quand elle vit sa tante partir, elle sut que c'était à elle d'entrer dans l'arène.

Les mains moites, le coeur battant la chamade, la respiration courte, elle se lança.

Il était resté assit sur sa chaise, les coudes reposants sur la table et ses yeux fixant un point invisible quelque part dans la pièce, en face de lui.

Plus elle avançait, plus sa respiration devenait anarchique et elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle se répétait inlassablement qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de respirer, ce qu'elle devait dire, elle s'imaginait même ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

Elle buta contre le pied de la table, ça y 'est elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Elle lui tendit son livre, le mettant juste sous ses yeux.

-"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Désolé mais je... Grace???? Je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

-"Bonsoir. Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué également."

N'obtenant visiblement aucune réponse à la tirade qu'elle avait jugé bon de sortir mais qui était trop sarcastique au goût de son cher professeur, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

-"Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurai raté ça?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais où même que tu serais au courant vu comment la situation a évoluer."

-"Et bien vous aviez tort."

-"Oui je vois ça, et j'en suis très heureux."

Judy qui les regardait, sourit et décida de s'éclipser afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité.

À Suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

LE RETOUR DE MR DIMITRI.

Chapitre 3 :

Ils se tenaient tous les deux face à face, elle debout et lui toujours assit, les yeux dans les yeux.

-"Comment... Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, ce soir?"

-"C'est simple, c'est Judy qui m'a prévenue."

-"Oh! Tu l'as connais?"

-"Oui c'est ma tante. La soeur de ma mère."

-"Et ta mère est-ce qu'elle est au..."

-"Non! Bien sur que non! Judy a voulu nous aider, ma mère ne sait même pas que vous faisiez cette séance de dédicaces."

-"..."

-"Tu m'as manqué aussi Grace."

-"Pa... Pardon?!"

-"J'ai dis : tu m'as manqué Grace. Est-que tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que le fait de partir ne voulait pas dire que..."

-"Je n'allais pas vous manquer! Oui je m'en souviens. ...

Et si on allait boire un café!?"

-"Pourquoi pas!"

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à une table, dans la partie 'Salon de Thé" de la librairie, un café pour lui, un chocolat pour elle. La tension ainsi que l'émotion était présent et presque palpable.

-"Alors comment allez vous depuis... la dernière fois?"

-"Bien. Il y 'a eu des moments plus faciles que d'autres mais maintenant que tu es là, assise en face de moi réellement, ça va vraiment mieux."

-"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire."

-"Et chez toi, comment ça se passe?"

-"Pas si mal que ça finalement. Enfin après un mois, maman est de moins en moins paranoïaque vis à vis de moi, papa préfère oublier et faire comme si de rien était, Eli ne vit presque plus à la maison, Rick et bien c'est Rick, Zoé est toujours pareille et avec Jesse ça va de mieux en mieux."

-"J'en suis heureux."

-"C'est un petit peu grâce à 'ça', en les pointant tour à tour du doigt, elle m'a soutenue et moi aussi dans un sens."

-"J'en conclus que Katie et elle vont bien alors."

-"Comment...?"

-"Une intuition!"

-"Aux dernières nouvelles tout va très bien pour elles, elles passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble sans que cela n'interpelle les parents. Je suis contente d'être pour une fois celle qui sait ce que personne d'autre ne soupçonne!"

-"Comment c'est passé ta reprise au lycée?"

-"Les rumeurs ont finit par se tarirent et on ne me regarde plus comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, c'est le retour à la normale sauf que vous n'êtes plus là. Vous manquez à tout le monde vous savez, pas seulement qu'à moi. Enfin à moi plus qu'aux autres quand même! ... Comment va Chris?"

-"Elle va bien. On s'est revu après ma mise à pied, on a énormément discuté, surtout moi à vrai dire. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a convaincue de coucher mes sentiments sur papier."

-"Alors j'irai la remercier pour vous avoir convaincu de le faire."

-"Est-ce que... Est-ce que les poèmes t'ont plus?"

-"Bien sur! Je serai très difficile si ça n'était pas le cas. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. J'ai été comme happé, touché, émue, investie par les mots, vos mots. C'est d'ailleurs devenu mon livre préféré. Et je vous remercie pour votre dédicace qui n'est pas sans rappeler la première que vous m'avez écrite."

-"Je l'ai écrite en mémoire des doux souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête quand je ferme les yeux. Je pensais ce que j'y ai écrit et je le pense toujours."

-"Vous savez Mr Dimitri..."

-"Hem Hem. Tu peux m'appeler August maintenant je ne vois plus rien pour t'en empêcher."

-"D'accord AUGUST. ... Alors vous savez August, mes yeux ne peuvent s'illuminer qu'en votre présence."

-"Hem... Grace je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là."

-"Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait cette dédicace précise, pourquoi avoir même écrit ce recueil si vous ne vouliez pas vous aventurer sur ce terrain là comme vous dites, ça n'a aucun sens!!!"

-"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devais le dire, pour... pour tourner la page ou..."

-"Ou parce que votre Coeur a prit le pas sur votre Raison tout simplement."

-"Écoute Grace le lien qu'il y a entre nous ne change rien."

-"Si ça change absolument tout!!!"

-"Non! Cela ne change rien! Rien du tout!! Tu as toujours 17 ans, aux yeux de la loi tu es toujours mineure ne l'oublies pas Grace."

-"Oui je sais tout ça. ... Le seul point positif c'est que vous n'êtes plus mon professeur."

-"Cela ne résout pas le problème malheureusement."

-"On pourrait avancer doucement. Après tout le baiser était un bon commencement!"

-"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée."

-"Pourquoi ça? Le baiser ne vous a pas plut?"

-"Sois sérieuse une minute Grace! ... Ta famille, tu as pensé à ta famille?! Tu as bien vu les dégâts que la situation a provoqué la dernière fois, ton père voudrait bien que je sois six pieds sous terre en ce moment et ta mère a peur que je ne me serve de toi! Imagine un seul instant ce que ça va leur faire quand il le découvriront!"

-"Et bien ils ne le découvriront pas tout simplement! Ils n'ont pas à le savoir! C'est ma vie et c'est notre histoire August et sachez bien que je me battrai pour vous avoir!!!"

-"Grace..."

-"Je dois y aller!"

Prenant ses affaires et refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle se leva pour partir quand il l'interpella.

-"Grace!"

Elle se retourna.

-"Tu es splendide."

-"C'est pour vous que je me suis..."

-"Je sais. Merci."

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis lui glissa à l'oreille :

-"Si tu doutais encore de savoir comment t'y prendre, je peux te rassurer là-dessus : je suis complètement sous le charme!" ; )

Et tout doucement, tendrement ses lèvres à lui trouvèrent ses lèvres à elle. Ce baiser, bien que différent du précèdent raviva les mêmes sensations et attisa encore un peu plus leur passion, leur désir.

Elle fut l'instigatrice la dernière fois de leur premier baiser, il se devait de la rattraper.

Tout en reprenant sa position initiale, leur regard s'accrochèrent, leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un même sourire radieux. Grace se sentant rassurée lui fit un signe de la main puis partit pour de bon cette fois-ci, laissant seul son professeur préféré.

Troublé, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres qui portaient encore son goût, si fruité, si magique, si envoûtant, si Elle.

Lorsque Judy revint de la partie restaurant de leur établissement, elle le vit attablé (pas à la même table que lorsqu'elle les avait laissé), perdu dans ses pensées qui, à coup sur devaient être joyeuses vu l'énorme sourire qui barrait son visage.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

-"Est-ce que ça va?"

-"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Grace était votre nièce?!" , s'écria-t-il en éludant volontairement la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

-"Je vais devoir appeler un médecin ou alors me cacher pour éviter vos foudres?!"

-"Je ne suis pas en colère, ... juste perplexe."

-"Parce que ça faisait partit du plan!"

-"Je ne comprends pas très bien."

-"Quoi donc?"

-"Vos... motivations. Pourquoi faites vous tout ceci? Vous êtes d'accord avec 'ça'?

-"Écoutez je ne juge personne, ni vous ni Grace. L'étudiante tombant amoureuse de son prof c'est un classique, et croyez moi je suis plutôt bien placée pour le savoir! J'ai lu votre recueil, j'ai compris que vous ne jouiez pas la comédie, vous ne vous moquez pas d'elle et c'est amplement suffisant pour moi comme garantie. J'aime Grace mais je ne suis pas Lily et je ne vais pas aller à l'encontre de son bonheur sous prétexte que ça la ferait grandir trop vite, c'est beaucoup trop tard pour ça, elle a déjà grandit que sa mère le veuille ou non. Son bonheur semble être avec vous alors je ferai tout mon possible pour l'y aider, la soutenir et l'encourager."

-"Merci Judy, je vois que vous comprenez parfaitement de quoi il est question ici."

-"D'amour."

-"Oui. ...Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on a quand même un allié si jamais la situation venait à se savoir!"

-"Je suis sûre que cela arrivera plus tôt que prévu!"

-"J'espère qu'alors la situation ne dérapera pas de trop."

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous sentez comment?"

-"... Perdu, quelque peu troublé et je dois bien l'admettre légèrement apeuré, ça va être le plus grand changement de ma vie. Mais je commence à y voir plus clair et ce grâce à vous et Grace. Je le savais déjà mais elle a un sacré caractère quand elle veut quelque chose!"

-"C'est de famille vous savez!"

-"Je veux bien le croire! Je vais y aller aussi, ça a été une journée riche en émotions. Merci encore et bonne soirée Judy."

-"Vous aussi. Rentrez bien, et bon courage surtout."

Puis il partit. Judy se dit alors qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision mais que ça allait être une sacrée pagaille pendant un certain temps.

À Suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

LE RETOUR DE MR DIMITRI.

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait une semaine que Lily avait prit connaissance du livre et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décider si oui ou non elle devait parler à sa fille à son propos. Elle voulait vraiment la retrouver, la Grace qui souriait, qui riait aux éclats, celle qui était heureuse, tout simplement, mais d'un autre coté... Bon elle devait avouer que Grace était un petit peu plus souriante cette semaine. Elle se dit que pour faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause, elle devait rendre une petite visite à quelqu'un.

C'est comme ça qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la maison de Mr Dimitri. Elle y était venue qu'une seule fois auparavant, à l'époque de "l'accident", pas pour le voir lui, en ce temps là elle n'aurait pas pu, beaucoup trop en colère contre lui, contre Grace et même en colère contre elle-même, mais juste pour voir... elle n'en savait absolument rien, mais bon juste pour voir. Bref, elle se retrouvait là en espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu la bonne idée de déménager. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua, libérant alors le soupir qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu. La porte s'ouvrit et Dimitri se figea.

-"Bonjour."

-"Bonjour."

-"Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi mais..."

-"Détrompez-vous Mme Sammler..."

Il la fît entrer, pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi elle était ici, mais à première vue elle n'était pas au courant de sa récente reprise de contact avec Grace.

-"Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais là!?"

-"J'avoue que je me pose en effet la question."

-"Je vais être franche avec vous. Je sais que vous avez écrit un livre et pour tout vous dire je l'ai même lu."

-"Oh. Écoutez Mme Sammler je suis désolé..."

-"Ne le soyez pas."

-"Pardon?"

-"Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Ni pour vous menacer, ni pour recevoir des excuses, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai également lu votre dédicace, qui n'est pas sans rappeler la première que vous lui avez faite."

-"Vous êtes au courant de ça?!"

-"Oui et depuis le début."

-"Mais pourtant vous n'avez rien dit lors du conseil disciplinaire?!"

-"Parce que je n'ai pas jugé utile de le faire. C'était personnel et ça n'était pas la peine de vous accabler encore plus. ... Vous savez, je pensais ce que j'ai dit ce jour là devant le conseil."

-"Merci. Vous êtes venue ici pour quoi exactement?"

-"Pour vous parler. Je voudrai que vous me rendiez ma fille."

-"De quoi vous parlez?"

-"Grace n'est plus la même depuis un mois et j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant. Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose et donc..."

-"Vous êtes venue pour me donner votre bénédiction???"

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit justement le téléphone pour sonner. Dimitri ne sachant vraiment que penser, décrocha automatiquement le combiné, ce court instant de répit pourrait lui éclaircir quelque peu les idées.

-"Allô?"

-"Ah vous en avez mit un temps pour décrocher!"

-"Chris désolé mais tu tombes mal là!"

-"Chris!!??... Mais... il y a quelqu'un avec vous!?"

-"C'est exact. Je suis avec Mme Sammler en ce moment, c'est une... connaissance."

-"Ma mère est avec vous!!?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!"

-"Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je m'en occupe. Bye."

Et sans plus de cérémonies il raccrocha.

-"Désolé."

-"Alors vous êtes d'accord?"

-"Pour...?"

-"Parler à Grace."

-"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Mme Sammler."

-"Lily! Appelez-moi Lily s'il vous plais."

-"D'accord mais appelez-moi August dans ce cas."

-"Bien alors merci August."

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Lily se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin fait un pas en avant. Elle avait absolument besoin de parler de tout ça avec sa soeur. Quand elle arriva à la librairie, Tiffany et Judy étaient en grande conversation.

-"Tiens j'ai une amie qui est allée à ta soirée-dédicaces vendredi dernier, elle était totalement surexcitée, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle trouve l'auteur super sexy. En tout cas elle m'a passé le livre..."

-"Quelle soirée-dédicaces?"

-"Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'auteur s'appelle Au... Aïe!"

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

-"Oui il faut que je te parle."

-"Bon ben moi j'ai pleins de choses à faire... Salut!"

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

-"Je suis allée le voir!"

-"Voir qui?"

-"Mr Dimitri!"

-"Non mais t'es pas bien!! Pour quoi faire?"

-"Simplement pour lui parler. ... Je lui ai donné mon accord pour voir Grace."

-"Tu as fais quoi!?"

-"La balle était dans mon camps, maintenant elle est dans le sien. C'est pas ce que tu me demandais! De penser à Grace et à son bonheur! Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fais figures toi! J'espère juste que c'était la chose à faire."

-"Je pense que oui."

-"Je vais devoir y aller."

-"Ok. À plus. Bisous."

Voyant Lily partir, Tiffany revint vers Judy.

-"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a prit?"

-"C'est simple, Lily connaît August Dimitri et disons qu'il ne faut mieux pas prononcer son nom en sa présence."

-"Ok. N'empêche tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement!"

-"Excuses moi."

Lily rentra chez elle et vit tout le monde attablé sauf Grace, elle partit donc la chercher. Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle y rentra.

-"Bon je vois que tu n'es pas ici..."

Jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, elle remarqua quelque chose qui l'intriguait sur le bureau: elle s'en approcha et vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du recueil. Doucement elle s'en empara et en fit tomber une feuille, une lettre semble-t-il, ainsi qu'une note. Elle les ramassa et ouvrit le livre pour glisser tout ça à l'intérieur, mais tomba sur une dédicace fraîchement écrite.

"Grace.

C'est avec plaisir que je dédicace l'exemplaire de ton livre.

Je n'y croyais plus, mais le destin nous a fait un signe.

Merci d'être revenue dans ma vie.

Tu m'as énormément manqué.

Je t'embrasse tendrement.

August."

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse: c'était une dédicace, curieuse coïncidence, justement aujourd'hui elle avait entendu parler de dédicace, ce pourrait-il que... Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire! C'était si inimaginable! Et pourtant...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée. Quand elle refit son apparition devant sa soeur, Lily était plus qu'énervée, cependant elle se reprit.

-"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était "Lui" qui faisait une soirée-dédicaces vendredi soir!?"

-"Mais..."

-"Y'a pas de 'mais'! Pourquoi?"

-"Je venais juste d'apprendre par ta bouche qui il était et j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas prête sur le moment à en parler à Grace alors je lui ai donné un peu d'avance c'est tout."

-"Oui et cela faisant tu as fourré ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardaient pas!"

-"Elles ne te regardent pas non plus je te signale!"

-"Je suis sa mère et par conséquent ça me regarde."

-"De toute façon tu as dit que..."

-"Je sais! Mais apparemment ça ne fais pas une très grande différence, n'est-ce pas!?"

-"J'étais là et ça c'est bien passé et tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas."

-"Ouais j'aimerai en être aussi sûre."

-"Tu verras!"

À Suivre...


End file.
